Business object data structures encapsulate semantically related functionality and structure. A business object can include a hierarchy of semantically related nodes which represent data as attributes. In addition, a business object can be an independently viable entity with identifiable instances as well as bundle functions and data, both of which may be accessible from outside of the business object. Business objects can be described by a data model, an internal process model, and one or more typed service interfaces, and can be a core structuring element of applications that are centrally defined by a developer as part of an overall governance process.
Access control lists (ACL) can be used to selectively provide access to business object data structures. Conventional systems store such ACLs separately and distinctly from the corresponding business object data structures. As a result, during runtime, various table joins must be executed in order to utilize such ACLs. Such an arrangement consumes unnecessary processing resources and can increase the amount of time needed to respond to a particular service request.